


Ran Before the Storm

by goodnightlove



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightlove/pseuds/goodnightlove
Summary: John has a nightmare about nearly being hanged and Arthur is there to calm him down.





	Ran Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Something very short because I can't sleep. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 🌻

John couldn’t breathe, the rope tightening around his neck, scratching, pulling, and digging into his flesh. The young man to his side, couldn’t be much older than him was horribly still, his neck had snapped the instant the floor fell beneath their feet.  
John hadn’t been so lucky, never was. Instead the rope was steadily ripping the life from him.

His head began to throb painfully and his ears began to ring. He kicked his feet fruitlessly, desperate, scared. He couldn’t breathe.

A loud clap of thunder caused John to bolt up, his breath coming in short panicked gasps. He was 25 now, the hanging had been so long ago. But at this moment, he could still feel the rope crushing his throat. 

As he stared out of the tent, past the heavily pouring rain into the dark night, he felt panic starting to build within. He couldn’t calm his breathing. Something large shifts to his left and he visibly flinches and thinks momentarily about running into the storm. Then just as quickly John finds two strong hands on both sides of his face and he is turned to meet blue eyes.

“Easy John, easy. Need you to breathe for me, in and out, nice and slow.” Arthur’s deep voice, gruff from sleep pulled through the panicked haze of John’s mind. John blinked several times before bringing his hands up to rest them on Arthur’s forearms.

“Breathe with me John, slow and easy.” 

John closed his eyes and let out shaky breath after shaky breath. He listened to the rain and thunder outside. He listened to Arthur’s steady breaths, the warmth of his hands on his face. Slowly the panic began to subside and his breathing evened out.

The dream and subsequent attack had left John boneless and exhausted. He wanted to tell Arthur thank you, he was about the only person he ever wanted to be weak in front of. But he couldn’t muster the words, instead he kept his hands wrapped around Arthur’s forearms, even as the older man lowered them to his lap. He thought idly how he could get lost looking at Arthur’s blue eyes, reminded him of the ocean, or what he thought an ocean would look like.

John was gently pulled from his thoughts when Arthur carefully laid him back down on his bedroll. He wanted to protest, wasn’t sure why. The protest died when Arthur joined him and pulled John close to his chest, wrapping strong arms around him. All the younger outlaw could manage was an appreciative hum and a deep sigh. John knows he’ll feel ashamed the next morning, and Arthur might tease him a little. But right now he wants to stop time, stay curled against Arthur forever.


End file.
